


Long Shot

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter bets his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted for WC100 Prompt # 91 Shot
> 
> Spoilers: Bad Judgment  
> Word Count: 100  
> Disclaimer: White Collar is owned by Jeff Eastin, I am only playing with them for my own amusement

Peter Burke knew it was a long shot, but he needed to take a chance. He never gambled his heart before. Then he meet Elizabeth Mitchell and all bets were off.

Peter wondered if she had a boyfriend, so he assigned a surveillance detail to watch her. Peter made excuses to stop back at the gallery where Elizabeth worked just to talk to her. He talked about the weather, this Italian restaurant he frequented, even about the Yankees and Giants. But no matter what, he found he just could not ask her out.

When Elizabeth held up the “I Heart Italian” sign, he knew he wasn’t gambling his heart, but giving it away.


End file.
